


Touchdown

by 953191176



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/953191176/pseuds/953191176





	Touchdown

史蒂夫从来没想过，自己可以这么爱一个人。  
他坦白了自己隐秘的性幻想后，本没指望巴基会同意，然而他完美英俊的爱人就这么躺在他身下，睁着那双摄走他灵魂的眼睛，迷迷糊糊地点了头。那一瞬间，史蒂夫心脏几乎都要炸开。  
看，他的巴基这是这么好。

——————————————————

史蒂夫把他们带到了床上，舒舒服服地依偎在一起。巴基平躺着，胸前衣襟大敞，露出布满吻痕的胸口，扭过头与赤裸的橄榄球队队长不紧不慢地接吻。史蒂夫侧卧，用手肘支撑着自己的上半身，低下头细细啃咬着男友的嘴唇。  
他永远吻不够巴基。冷漠男孩的嘴唇总是抿成一条生硬的线，即使嘴角带着可爱的猫儿般的弧度，也看起来锋利而危险。谁会知道吻起来却是如此柔软呢？史蒂夫含着男友水润丰盈的下嘴唇，撬开他的贝齿，去捕捉藏在里面的小舌。  
他们吻得越来越深，唇舌发出啧啧水声，给这个吻加上了色情的意味。史蒂夫空闲的那只手抚上了他的下颚骨，捧住爱人的脸深深地吻了一会儿。随后指尖从耳垂一路滑到下巴上的小沟，轻轻捏了捏，又渐渐下滑。他的掌心贴着巴基温热的侧颈，感受着男友越来越快的脉搏。巴基气息不稳，热情地回应着史蒂夫的爱抚。  
史蒂夫一路下行，温柔地慢慢抚摸过他的锁骨、胸肌、腹肌……敞开的浴袍让史蒂夫一路畅行无阻，直到半遮的下半身。  
史蒂夫一边吻着巴基，一边慢慢撩开巴基下身的浴袍。巴基被史蒂夫吻得晕头转向，似乎连下盘失守也没有发现，仍然沉浸在史蒂夫高超的吻技之中。  
史蒂夫有点得意，自诩进步神速，迅速成长为接吻大师。他熟知巴基最喜欢的接吻方式，知道怎么让他情迷意乱，就像熟悉巴基的身体一样，轻松地按下他情欲的开关。  
史蒂夫慢慢把手伸进巴基腿间，从斑斑红痕的大腿内侧开始抚摸。他不急不缓的摩挲着巴基大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，感受着下面紧实的肌肉，逐渐往中心深入。巴基的气息开始紊乱，弓起腿，说不上是想阻止还是鼓励他继续。史蒂夫慢腾腾地摸索，直到蹭过敏感的穴口，摸到了半勃的性器，身下的人立刻呼吸一歇。  
史蒂夫强迫自己离开巴基的嘴唇，后撤时拉出一根暧昧的银丝。巴基睁开迷茫的双眼，被蹂躏过的嘴唇泛着水光，看得史蒂夫心辕马意，差点再次吻上去。不急于这一时，史蒂夫默默对自已说。  
他还打算对巴基做点别的事。  
史蒂夫撑起身子，跪在巴基张开的双腿间。他虔诚地吻着爱人的小腹，从肚脐一点点往下，一路点火，让巴基期待地挺起腰，半勃的性器以肉眼可见的速度硬挺起来。  
他往手心吐了一口唾沫，代替润滑撸了几下巴基的阴茎，让它彻底硬起来。随后在男友期待的目光中，将小巴基含入口中。  
史蒂夫听见巴基舒爽地长叹了一声，开始卖力地吞吐口中的性器。他今天第二次给巴基口交，第一次则是在三个小时前的淋浴间(后来巴基将其评价为“灵魂出窍”，让史蒂夫得意了好一阵子)。  
他自学成才，但是只有一次实战经验，技巧仅停留理论层面上，他知道不能用牙——除非想搞点别的小情趣；深喉会很爽——咽喉反射会不太舒服，但是为了巴基他才不在乎；要正确地使用舌头……剩下的一时还想不起来。  
哦，哦，还有按摩前列腺。  
原本掐着臀肉的手指悄悄移了位，摸上了湿软的穴口。巴基立刻一缩，抬起头警觉地关注史蒂夫的动态。  
坏了，他好像要骂我了。  
史蒂夫知道他的冷漠男孩容易上火，但他向来无所畏惧。他在巴基的瞪视下探入一指，用指肚寻找着令人快乐的那一点，很快就让巴基压抑着呻吟躺了回去。  
前一轮的性爱彻底开发了巴基的小穴，还带着几分松软，但远远不够。史蒂夫按揉着微微凸起的敏感点，配合嘴上的动作给男友指交，从一根手指逐渐加到三根，快速进攻着爱人的前列腺。巴基被这强烈的快感刺激地在床上直扑腾，之前一直攥着床单的手插进了史蒂夫的金发。  
史蒂夫放松喉咙，尽全力得吞进更多，深喉的同时重重敲上敏感点。巴基立刻尖叫着夹紧双腿，大腿哆嗦着，紧贴史蒂夫的耳朵，夹得他几乎动弹不得。史蒂夫不得不腾出一只手，掰开巴基一侧大腿，按在床铺上，才能继续动作。  
“操……”巴基大口喘着气，无意识地抬起腰，向前挺动胯部。史蒂夫察觉到巴基即将高潮，便更加卖力，加快了速度。前后遭到的密集攻击的巴基没能坚持太久，语无伦次地咒骂了一阵，声音突然拔高，颤抖地射在了史蒂夫嘴里。  
射出的精液史蒂夫一滴也没有浪费。他含在嘴里，用舌头把它们推进扩张好的后穴，补充不足的润滑。可惜因重力和姿势，史蒂夫刚填进去，就接着有白浊流了出来。  
他看着乳白色的精液从粉红的穴口里缓缓流出，立刻有了一些不好的想法：好像他刚操完这个小洞，还射在了里面，灌得满满的精液最后还是溢了出来……史蒂夫早就硬起来的阴茎激动地跳了一跳，无声地强烈要求主人的抚慰。  
趁着巴基因高潮而柔软无力，史蒂夫将他翻成跪趴的姿势。巴基上半身无力地塌了下去，趴在床铺上，挺翘的臀部高高撅起，白色的浴衣如裙摆一样，垂下来遮住了巴基的屁股，只露出印着吻痕的大腿，好像一件包臀短裙，盖住了所有美景，只留给史蒂夫一片想象的空间。  
巴基闭着眼，长长的睫毛投下一小片阴影，显得软弱无害，完全不见平时凶悍的影子。史蒂夫突然觉得自己像一个即将强暴良家妇女的变态，但手上也忍不住隔着浴衣揉捏巴基浑圆的臀球，感受着它们在他手下变形，又肉感十足地挤进他的指缝。史蒂夫心率骤然加快，一把掀开衣摆，一手按着巴基的胯部一手扶着自己胀痛的阴茎，龟头抵上了一张一合的小穴。  
他并没有急着进入，而是用龟头沾着溢出穴口的精液，在股缝里来回滑动，直到涂抹均匀，龟头和股缝都泛着一层水光。巴基被撩得主动扭动腰胯，心急地摩擦史蒂夫的肉棒。他睁开眼睛，扭头向后看着，不自觉地舔了一下嘴唇。  
史蒂夫立刻收到暗示，再次抵上了湿漉漉的穴口。滚烫硕大的龟头慢慢推进，缓慢地开疆扩土，直到粗长的性器全根没入。  
虽然他们刚刚做过一遍，巴基仍然紧得像个处子。温暖的肠壁热情地吸住熟悉的肉棒，仿佛有自主意识般，主动地小口小口往里吞。史蒂夫舒爽地呼出一口气，克制住抽插的欲望，过了一会儿才开始律动。他温柔地小幅度晃动胯部，翻搅泥泞的后穴，轻轻蹭过微凸的敏感点，直到巴基放松下来，呻吟出声。他逐渐加大抽插的幅度，向更深处挺进，每次都拔出大半，只留前端埋在柔软的小穴里。  
他一低头，就能观赏两人是如何交合的——原本粉红的穴口撑得发白，紧紧箍住深红的性器，一圈薄薄的媚肉被粗壮的肉棒带了出来，随着阴茎的抽出紧贴着滑过狰狞的表面，仿佛在尽力挽留，然而并没有起到什么实质性效果，就被硕大的性器捅了回去。  
太紧了。史蒂夫被吸得额上青筋暴露，无意识加快了速度，抓着男友的胯骨前后摇晃，配合自己抽插的频率，插入时向后猛按，让每一次顶弄都能操进最深处，每一次进攻都能收获的呻吟。史蒂夫听着巴基叫床的声音，越战越勇，力度也渐渐失控。  
巴基用手肘撑起自己，承受越来越凶狠的攻击。他的浴衣堆在凹陷的腰部，垂下的衣摆随着操弄的频率不断晃动，肩头的浴衣滑落下来，露出圆润肩膀。史蒂夫当然不会放过，他欺上身，一口咬上了那块裸露的肌肤。他像一只正在发情的雄狮，用牙齿压制身下的伴侣，以武力胁迫交配。  
他用力冲撞着，胡乱往前列腺附近戳刺。某一下操弄让巴基的声音突然变调，后穴猛地一缩，夹得史蒂夫差点精关失守。史蒂夫保持这个姿势，飞快地捣弄着，回回都撞在正中，刺激得巴基大声尖叫起来。  
床架被史蒂夫的大力进攻晃得吱嘎作响，仔细听还能听到交合处传来的暧昧的水声，但声音更大的还是肉体相撞的啪啪声和巴基高亢的叫床声。  
“啊啊——史蒂夫！操……操我！嗯啊……慢一点，操嗯啊啊啊——”史蒂夫听了更加兴奋，心里颇有成就感。巴基的呻吟他怎么也听不够，胯下更加卖力，决心逼出更多。  
他摸上巴基形状完美的胸肌，两只大手肆意揉捏，揪扯着小巧硬挺的乳头，直到身下人不满地抗议出声。  
“别……嗯，别碰那！”巴基挣扎着回过头，扮出一脸凶相，但是湿漉漉的绿眸毫无说服力。他扯过史蒂夫一只手，引到自己的胯下。史蒂夫这才发现，巴基在没有被碰触的情况下，仅凭着后穴的快感就再次硬了起来。这个认知让史蒂夫的阴茎又粗了一圈，同时换取了男友额外的一声呻吟。  
史蒂夫放缓了攻势，开始专心撸动爱人的性器。巴基的阴茎硬硬的戳在他手心里，告诉着史蒂夫它的主人兴致有多么的高昂。史蒂夫用大拇指腹抹开马眼上冒出的前液，转动着手腕上下撸动着。巴基很快就坚持不住了，动情地摇晃屁股，主动吞吃着身后的巨物，同时把老二操进史蒂夫的拳头，像个不知餍足满足的淫娃，放荡地扭着腰，从爱人身上汲取快感。他的双腿颤抖，即将达到极限，又迟迟触摸不到最后的高潮，不得不向史蒂夫求救。  
“史蒂夫，快点！再快点！”  
史蒂夫立刻回应，他一把将男友翻过来，掰开大腿就操了进去。  
巴基仰躺着，下半身门户大开，过度使用的穴口无力抵抗粗长的硬物的再次攻击，被史蒂夫轻而易举地，用肉刃分开窄小的通道。他开足马力，快速挺胯，狠狠干着巴基的敏感点。  
巴基被干得惊叫不断，只能徒劳地抓挠史蒂夫撑在他身侧的手臂。他的浴衣摊开，整个人暴露在史蒂夫目光之中，领口滑落到肩膀以下，肩头的牙印清晰可见，胸前两点在白皙的肌肤映衬下格外鲜红，随着操弄的频率在史蒂夫视野里上下晃动。  
再往下，是布满吻痕的腰腹，棱角分明的腹肌随着急促的喘息，快速上下起伏，竖起的阴茎抵着小腹不断晃动，耻毛被各种粘液糊成一团，连囊袋也被淫液打湿泛着水光。这一切的始作俑者正在奋力进出着可怜的小穴，在穴口周围堆起了一圈白沫，巨大的性器每次都能带出肠液和先前润滑用的精液，把两人的交合处搞得一片狼藉。  
巴基整个人被他操得凌乱不堪，额前的碎发被汗水打湿，好看的眉头微微皱着。他闭着眼，不时挣扎地睁开，抬头看一眼激烈的交合处，再脱力般地倒回去。巴基一直张着嘴，一边呻吟一边咒骂，发出各种无意义的喊叫，听得史蒂夫血脉喷张，迫切地想给予男友更多快感。  
巴基不再致力于陆续给史蒂夫的胳膊留下更多抓痕，转而去推史蒂夫坚硬的腹肌。脱力的手软绵绵地推着他，却丝毫不能阻止史蒂夫凶狠的进攻，反而激发了他的兽欲。  
史蒂夫跪在床铺上，掐住巴基的胯，直接把他的臀部提了起来，狠狠撞在自己的性器上，接着就开始了狂风暴雨般的操干。巴基立刻尖叫出声。他的腰部腾空，失去了床垫的缓冲，不得不全盘接受史蒂夫凶猛的攻击。史蒂夫借着这个姿势全根没入，龟头蛮横地撞上前列腺，又接着往更深的地方冲，带着要把人捅个对穿的气势，狠狠蹂躏着巴基紧致温暖的内部。  
过载的快感让巴基下意识挣扎着。他扯着身下的床单，踢蹬着双腿，但是也抵不过兽欲大发的橄榄球队队长一身肌肉。史蒂夫强势地把他的男孩吃了个透，还要搜刮汁水残渣，榨取干净才算满意。他知道巴基马上就到了，只要他再多坚持一会儿，就能把爱人送上高潮。  
随着肉体撞击的频率越来越快，巴基的呻吟越来越高亢。在几下格外用力的操干后，巴基绷紧肌肉，拱起腰部，带着哭腔哆嗦着射出几股白灼。高潮过后的巴基完全瘫软下来，一身汗水湿的像刚从水里捞上来的小猫。他精疲力尽地喘息着，眼角绯红，双唇红润，引诱着史蒂夫去一亲芳泽。  
史蒂夫把软的像没骨头的男友抱起来，搂进自己怀里，炽热的阳具仍然稳稳地插在里面。巴基贴着史蒂夫同样布满汗水的胸膛，坐在一根把他劈开的老二上面——就像后背顶着一把上了膛的枪，不知道什么时候会突然开火，而这全部取决于枪的主人。  
史蒂夫安抚性地揉着巴基的尾椎和腰窝，巴基看起来累坏了，沉甸甸地靠在他身上。他摸摸男友打湿的发尾，试探着问：“还可以吗？”  
巴基没动，头也不抬：“你还要多久？”  
史蒂夫想了半天，“快……快了？”说着老二还诚实地跳了跳。  
高潮后仍然敏感的巴基抽了一口气，气息不稳地嗔怪他：“那……那就快弄！”  
史蒂夫偏过头吻了吻巴基的耳垂，一只手扶住男友的脖子，另一只捏上了挺翘圆润的臀部。他温柔地晃动，阴茎小幅度地进出，照顾着刚刚高潮了两次的男友。这个姿势虽然进入得不深，也不方便着力，但能轻易蹭到巴基的敏感点，足够让爱人舒服得低吟出声。  
浴衣垂了下来，完全遮住了巴基的屁股，让史蒂夫忍不住想象着下面的光景。巴基的屁股一定被他的囊袋撞得发红，他能感觉到手掌下臀尖不自然的热度。汁水淋漓的小穴正紧紧吸着他，穴口勒着粗大坚硬的茎身，几乎不留一点缝隙。但应该还是有不少液体被带出来，史蒂夫一边想着一边向下摸索着，果然在浴衣下摸到了一手黏腻。  
史蒂夫摸到了自己被淫液打湿的鼓胀囊袋，再往上，是露在外面的一截茎身，紧接着是被撑开的柔软穴口。滚烫坚硬的性器与湿软的后穴触感截然不同，史蒂夫揉弄着连接处，尽力地把阴茎往里面塞。  
巴基在他怀里哼哼着，蠕动收缩着肠道给予小史蒂夫最舒适的按摩。他强忍着把男友操翻的欲望，捏在巴基屁股上的手又紧了紧。还不到放纵的时候，史蒂夫忍耐着。他一向是最优秀的球员，要得就要得到最高分。  
在橄榄球比赛中，达阵(TOUCHDOWN)，也叫做触地得分，是重要得分方式——当进攻队员攻入防守方的得分区内用手持球触地，就能“达阵”得分。  
他现在已经攻入了巴基的得分区，还用龟头问候了不知多少遍防守方的敏感点，就差最后的达阵了。史蒂夫幻想着，达阵的那一瞬间，他要重重地捅在巴基的前列腺上，龟头抵着敏感点射出滚烫的精液，巴基会被刺激得浑身颤动两眼翻白，肚子里灌满他的精液……  
“你是不是不行了？”巴基动了动屁股，试着夹了一下后穴里那根存在感极强的大家伙，打断了史蒂夫的幻想。史蒂夫立刻打起精神，以一个运动员敏捷的姿态，迅速托着巴基站起身，赤脚站在床边，用坚硬粗长的阴茎将巴基钉在自己身上，无视男孩的惊叫，二话不说，便开始进攻。  
巴基用腿紧紧夹住史蒂夫精壮的腰，胳膊勒着他的脖子，像一个吓坏了的树袋熊，紧紧抓住它的树干。然而史蒂夫可不是什么老实的树干，巴基结实的大腿夹得他难以动作，不得不依次放下男友的两条长腿，重新架在自己的胳膊上。  
这下，巴基整个人都被他掌控了。巴基的膝窝勾在他小臂上，脚尖绷得直直的，几乎整个人的重量都靠史蒂夫双臂支撑。史蒂夫的肱二头肌高高鼓起，十指深深陷进臀肉中，他快速挺动胯部，每一下都又稳又准地操进最深处。  
如果说巴基刚才像只努力求生的考拉，那么现在的巴基就像一艘失去动力的小船，在暴风雨中祈祷大自然手下留情。他再次硬起来的阴茎随着晃动拍打在两人的腹肌上，湿漉漉的顶端在他们的腹部拖拽出一道道细小的水痕。他抵着史蒂夫的额头呜咽着，却被一口叼住嘴唇，把声音堵在了嘴里。  
史蒂夫同时占有蹂躏着巴基上下两张小嘴，每一张都美味得让他无法抽身，只想更加用力地疼爱他的男孩，恨不得把他整个人吞吃入腹。  
垂下的浴衣不知在空中摇晃了多久，无声地记录着他们的性爱时间，直至史蒂夫双臂开始颤抖，阴茎也抖动着即将喷发。他微微俯下身将巴基往床上一抛，在巴基还没有回过神来就抓着他的脚踝，往床边一拉一掰。巴基就这样呈门户大开的姿势，躺在床边任他享用。  
史蒂夫跪在床边，把男友往外拉了拉，调整好角度，再次进入天堂之地。这次史蒂夫目标明确，最终目标就是达到高潮，便毫无保留地大肆征讨，以破釜沉舟的气势干得巴基魂飞魄散。巴基被操得毫无颜面地嗷嗷直叫，他的屁股悬了空，只有上半身躺在床上，史蒂夫欺身上前咬着他可怜的乳头，还丝毫不影响他下半身的狂野的动作。他任由巴基把他的后背抓成一张网，这点小痛反而助长了他高昂的情欲。床头板撞击墙面的频率越来越快，巴基的叫声也越来越尖锐，伴随着史蒂夫的一声低吼，第一波精液就像冲出瓶口的橡木塞，正正打在饱受折磨的敏感点上，也将巴基推上了高潮。他一滴不漏地全射了进去，才把分身抽出来，看着白灼从艳红的小洞里缓缓流出。  
成功达阵！史蒂夫允许自己在心里庆祝了一小会儿，心满意足地吻了吻精疲力尽地爱人。  
这次他才不会说出来。

FIN


End file.
